


An Explanation Of Love

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: love: A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

An Explanation Of Love

Title: An Explanation Of Love  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd have better things to do.  
Author's Note: This started off as something completely different than what it is. I was going for sweet, but who knows what base I hit.  
  
  
  
**love: A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance.**  
  
Sam knew all about love. When he was 13, he had his first kiss. It probably wasn’t real love, but Sam felt like it was anyway. It was the youngest daughter of some family in Texas, with a nasty poltergeist. It wasn’t much, just something to thank him. Dean walked in on them in a closet, and with a huge grin, pulled them apart, and dragged Sam outside, to see their father. They had to leave. Dean never told their father where he found his little brother that day.  
  
When he was 18, he met Jess on the sidewalk. Technically, he ran into her, and his books spilled everywhere. She, being the girl she was, helped him pick them up. They walked together, discovering they had their first class together. A week later, they kissed. Two months later, they said ‘I love you’, and even though Sam thought it was completely cheesy afterwards, thinking about it, they made love in the candlelight.  
  
When he was 22, Dean showed up on his campus. Enough said.


End file.
